


За дверью

by seane



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С некоторых пор двери стали его манией. Он открывал, и открывал, и открывал, но за дверьми оказывались шкафы, комнаты, обычные улицы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За дверью

С некоторых пор двери стали его манией. Он открывал, и открывал, и открывал, но за дверьми оказывались шкафы, комнаты, обычные улицы.  
Ему казалось, время утекает у него из рук, просачивается сквозь пальцы. С каждой минутой он взрослеет, и скоро, очень скоро путь в Нарнию окажется для него закрыт.

\---

Они путешествовали, закрывали двери, что попадались им на пути, убивали хартлессов, а большей частью просто шли, куда глаза глядят.  
О, у них, конечно, был повод для путешествия, и был этот повод, конечно, серьезным, но, в общем-то, они просто проводили время вместе, и им это нравилось. Это ведь главное. А изобрести очередной повод для того, чтобы отправиться в путь, легче легкого - мир каждый миг нуждается в спасении, просто не все об этом знают.  
Никакой лжи. Они действительно спасали миры по мере сил. 

А еще смотрели на звезды, валялись в траве, собирали ягоды, плавали в море. Много чего они делали. 

\---

Эдмунд уже и не верил, что ему повезет. Но он открыл дверцу одежного шкафа и увидел зеленый склон, сбегавший вниз, к небольшой реке, а дальше, за мутным потоком, высылась скальная стена.  
Эдмунд не запомнил даже, как миновал дверной проем. Ноги сами несли его по зеленой траве.

Садилось солнце.  
Одуряюще пахли травы, и насекомые стрекотали в траве, и небо было таким глубоким и синим, каким никогда не бывало в Англии.  
Эдмунд то бежал, то брел. Оскальзываясь на камнях, перешел он речушку и шел вдоль скального обрыва. 

Маленький темный силуэт на фоне заходящего солнца заставил его сердце биться сильнее. Круглые уши и длинный хвост - и нечто, похожее на клинок.  
Другой силуэт приблизился к первому. Парень с длинными, ниже плеч волосами.  
Солнце, бившее в глаза, не давало рассмотреть ни лица, ни одежду, но Эдмунд был уверен, что не ошибся. В конце концов, где еще встретишь мышь с оружием в лапах?  
\- Рипичип! - крикнул Эдмунд, - Каспиан!  
Он искал, где бы подняться к ним, но обрыв казался неприступным.  
Парень с длинными волосами взял Мыша за лапку, и они пошли прочь.  
\- Каспиан! Это я, Эдмунд! Рипичип! Да оглянитесь же!  
Но они не оглядывались. 

Эдмунд сжал кулаки. Нужно было действовать.  
Дверь располагалась в приметном месте, он был уверен, что сможет найти ее снова.  
Он бросился бежать вдоль обрыва. Рано или поздно ему должно было встретиться место, подходящее для подъема.

\---

\- Еще одна дверь, - сказал Рику.  
\- Мы это исправим, - отозвался Микки, поднимая киблейд, - Двери между мирами надо закрывать.  
Яркий луч вырвался из киблейда, осветив замочную скважину. 

Эдмунд смотрел, не веря своим глазам. Дверь исчезла.  
Мыш, скинувший капюшон с головы, оказался не Рипичипом. 

И вокруг была совсем не Нарния.


End file.
